1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines, more specifically to airfoils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines produce hot combustion gases that impinge turbine airfoils. In this regard, cooling air oftentimes is provided through cooling holes located on the leading edges of airfoils. The cooling air serves as a medium for heat transfer and can establish films of cooling air along the surfaces of the airfoil.